Fairy Tail AND Rave Master
by FanWriter2400
Summary: Zed is dark mage who finds the ultimate dark bring with the properties of Sinclaire known as dark remote, to rule over fiore. Fairy tail and rave warriors join forces to stop it from happening.
1. Dark Remote

FAIRY TAIL AND RAVE MASTER

CHAPTER ONE- DARK REMOTE

Location- Shadow Island

A voice can be heard in the distance….. a terrifying voice, "Yes…. Yes, finally I found it, now I can become the ultimate dark mage" said the voice of a mage in a black coat. Several knights were lying on the ground, when one knight who was severely injured, looked everywhere to find all his allies…. Dead. He wanted to punish the man who did this, the dark mage, but couldn't. He tried to attack him but before he could stab him, he was kicked by the dark mage but managed to flee from the island.

Location Change- Magnolia Outskirts

"No, no, no, I won't ride the carriage ever again" groaned Natsu," Cut it, Pyro" said Gray, " You want to pick up a fight, Freeze brain" Natsu screamed and both of them attacked each other until Erza showed up and punched them both. "Stop acting like immature kids, you are mages, now shake hands" Erza ordered."No" groaned Natsu and Gray, to get beaten up again. Meanwhile, Lucy was looking tensed" Something the matter, Lucy" Happy asked." I cannot find Plue, he was here a second ago but now he is nowhere to be seen" said Lucy, "He must have gone to find something to eat" said Wendy. Suddenly, Plue appeared in sight, "There he is" Happy said."It was easy" said Carla. As Lucy got a hold of plue" It's not mine, it looks like mine but is not my Plue" she said. " What, but he is just like your Plue, look at his nose and he is shaking" said Natsu. Suddenly Elie appeared and had another Plue with her(It was Lucy's),"There he is" Said both elie and lucy at the same time and ran to get their respective Plue( Now, to avoid confusion, Haru's Plue is Plue-1 and Lucy's Plue is Plue-2 ). "Thank You for finding Plue, what's funny is that we both have it named the same thing" said Elie."No. thank you" said Lucy. " Elie, you found him" said Haru, running towards elie with the other rave warriors. After a brief introduction, A man all wounded up came and muttered" Help, stop him" and collapsed. "What was that" said musica. "We shall take him to someplace safe and nurse him" said Haru, "Let's take him to the guild" Natsu said

AK-124- Thank you for reading it, until the next chapter


	2. The knight's story

CHAPTER 2- THE KNIGHT'S STORY

Location- Fairy tail guild hall

"He will be alright, He just needs a little rest" wendy said, "Man, I really wonder when will he wake up" Natsu and Haru said together, then looked at each other" Better not copy me, Flame Brain" said Haru, "Look who's speaking, the guy who's eyes are bigger than his brain". "Enough, you idiot face, you want to bring it on, come on, just an explosion is enough" Haru said

"Really, My fire dragon's iron fist is enough, swords jerk" natsu roared.

Both of them charged at each other, AND…..

They made erza drop her cake(shoot)

In a blink of eye, both of them were getting beaten by erza.

"Shhh, he's waking up" said ellie

"Umm, where- am- I, what is this place, who are you- guys.

"Calm Down, you are in the mage guild fairy tail" said mirajane

"What happened, we found you unconscious" asked happy

"You guys look nice, I will start by introducing myself, I am walter, the knight from shadow island, me and my friends, or should I say late friends, they were killed by the dark mage zed, we were given the task to protect dark remote, an artificial magic item created from the energy exerted by the mother of dark brings"

"Sinclaire" musica muttered

"Yes, you are right, sinclaire, back to my story, dark remote has the power to unlock the black palace, a place filled with dark mage ethernanos, even worse, the energy can destroy the anything.

"ANYTHING" happy screamed, scared.

"yes, we have to stop it from happening or otherwise, zed will be unstoppable"

"So where is this black palace"natsu said," sealed inside the ruins of the magic valley at northeast area of fiore" walter said


	3. The forest of demons

CHAPTER 3- THE FOREST OF DEMONS

"Umm, is it okay for me to go" lucy said, "why are you acting like a coward" haru said," it is so awesome, a menacing idiot is threatening the world and we are going to-

"I AM GETTING ALL FIRED UP" natsu shrieked in excitement until he was attacked by haru

"JUST STOP YOUR DRAMA YOU PINK HAIRED DORK" haru screamed and both of them got into a fight.

AND….

THEY BOTH ACCIDENTLY PUNCHED ERZA!(DAMMIT)

And got beaten up

"Well, it is natural for lucy to get scared"walter said, ignoring natsu and haru being beaten " After all, this forest is rumored to be inhabited by…

"DEMONS" happy said with a creepy face, scaring lucy and elie, causing both of them to beat him he is a demon.

"Hmm, demons, huh, it's getting interesting" said let, "Interesting my foot"Julia shouted and beat up Let

Wendy and Belnika ended up healing happy and let respectively.

"Jeez, don't ever scare me like that happy" said lucy, "yeah okay" happy said

Suddenly, a black figure with horns came in front of lucy

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN" lucy screamed

"Yes" natsu and haru said, and charged at the demon

"He's mine" natsu said, "No, I will beat him" haru said

And more of the demons showed up

"Lets see who beats more, swords jerk"natsu said

"I will win, dragon face" haru said

Both of them began the face-off, and started beating every demon they got their hand on, the others didn't get the chance to interfere.

And Finally

"I won" natsu said, " No, I did" Haru said


	4. The Terror in the black palace

CHAPTER 4- The Terror in Black Palace

CRASH

Lucy opened her eyes only to find that natsu has been knocked into the ground, looking everywhere, the only thing in sight was darkness. Lucy was trying to remember what happened.

As they left the forest of the demons, Lucy felt uneasy, like someone was watching them, she locked in all directions, nothing in sight. Suddenly, she heard Happy scream- Help. Before his voice disappeared in a distance, she tried to tell the others, "Guys, Happy is in danger" only to find out she was in a forest, all alone. Suddenly another scream echoed in a distance, Help Me, that was Happy's voice. Scared about her comrade, Lucy ran towards the voice and found Happy.

"Happy" Lucy said cheerfully and one she tried to go near the exceed, everything went dark.

.That's all Lucy remembered, "Natsu, Natsu wake up, Where are we, Where are the others" Lucy tried to wake up Natsu, to no avail.

"Welcome to the Black Palace, Fairy Tail Mage" She saw Zed, sitting on a throne of black marble.

"Black Palace" Lucy Gasped into horror before she felt that her head was paining so much that it would explode, "Yes, Black Palace, the place with Dark Ethernanos everywhere, all your friends have been swallowed by the darkness, you awoke because of sheer luck. " Now sleep, Lucy Heartfillia, and when you wake up, you will see Fiore in rubble" Zed shrieked, as a black wave of energy was shot towards Lucy, as zed was laughing, he got punched with fire. What, but how

I used Horologium to get Natsu back in his senses. Lucy said as the rest of their friends were in sight, all knocked out. "Hey Lucy, wake up that Haru guy, too" Natsu said

Lucy did as Natsu said, using Horologium to snap haru into his senses before fainting herself" Defeat him, Natsu" was what she said as she collapsed. "Whaddya want with me, Flame Brain" Haru said. " I will show you how to fight" Natsu said

Both of them grinned at each other and then charged at Zed.

 _ **SORRY EVERYONE WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER,**_

 _ **I WASN'T GETTING A GOOD IDEA AND WITH SCHOOL I KINDA WENT ON A BREAK**_

 _ **I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT**_

 _ **THE STORY HAS REACHED ITS CLIMAX AND WILL END SOON.**_


	5. Rise

CHAPTER 5- Rise

Natsu and Haru charged at Zed but the dark mage collapsed before they could land a hit on him. Zed collapsed.

"Is he Dead" Haru said

"Pfft, this guy was really scared of me, like you should be" Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"You…

Haru stopped before finishing the sentence, his eyes were depicting fear, Natsu glared at him and glanced at what Haru had saw, he was out of words after what he saw.

Zed was still, with a blank expression on his face and dark ethernanos floating around him, suddenly all of them sped and started rotating around the dark mage.

'WHAT THE… GRWAHHH" Natsu was thrown away before he could do anything, Zed hadn't move, in fact they couldn't see him with the ethernanos but something was really wrong, Natsu felt like someone had punched him all the way to the wall. He looked up only to see Haru wasn't where he was standing, instead he was stuck to the ceiling.

"Hey, this isn't the time to play" Natsu roared

"I am not playing, Dumbass, I was thrown by some kind of force" Haru replied

"You Too, I knew that I was right" Natsu said, cheerfully

"Damm, why did I ever team up with him" Haru mumbled.

" I heard you" Natsu said as he jumped tried to jump high and break the ceiling with his fire dragon's iron fist. But he couldn't, he couldn't jump or was something resisting his movement, he had a bad feeling and took a peek at where Zed was, no zed, no zed at all.

" **FINALLY, I GOT THIS POWER FINALLY"** a voice spoke behind Natsu, sending a shiver down his spine. The voice was cold, totally the voice of a killer. He looked back to see a giant humanoid creature behind him, it had red eyes and a bulky body and was releasing dark energy. But he was very similar to someone who Natsu knew.

"Zed" Natsu managed to speak before being smashed into the ceiling, next to Haru.

"Do you know what happened" Natsu asked, confused

" No clue, he just emerged from the dome of dark ethernanos and was like that, before I could warn you he was already behind you" Haru replied

" **WELL THEN I WILL TELL YOU, THE DARK REMOTE SENSED YOUR ETHERNANOS AND WAS INTERESTED IN THEM, SO I USED ITS POWER TO GET YOU HERE AND YOUR ETHERNANOS WERE DRAINED FROM YOU ALL BUT THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT HOROLOGIUM SAVED ITS OWNER BEFORE HER ETHERNANOS WERE DRAINED, AND TAKING YOU INTO A TIMESPACE WHERE TIME IS FASTER THAN THE TIME HERE, HE HELPED YOU GUYS RECOVER YOUR ETHERNANOS AND HARDLY A MOMENT PASSED IN HERE, BUT THAT DID SPEED UP THE PROCESS,SADLY I WASN'T ABLE TO DRAIN YOUR ETHERNANOS AGAIN AS THE MERGING HAD START, BUT NOW I WILL DESTROY FIORE"**

Zed said and then laughed menacingly.

Just as he was laughing a blade of Ice hit him

' **WHAT, BUT HOW"**

He saw that gray was the one who launched the Ice Blade, fully awake with the other, thanks to horologium.

" **DAMM YOU MAGES"** Zed roared as the group attacked him.


	6. End

Chapter 6- End

"We cannot defeat that thing" Gray said before being attacked

Zed(or Monster Zed) was really tough, they tried their best, but to no avail, the dark ethernanos kept healing him.

"Do something" Natsu screamed, only to realize that he and Haru were the only ones left standing the others were knocked out.

"What Now" Haru said

"I am gonna kick his ass"

"Seriously"

"Yes"

"Good for you"

" **SCRAM, PUNY HUMANS, YOU ARE NOTHING AGAINST ME, NOW I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM"**

 **ZED SCREECHED AND ATTACKED**

They both charged towards him, but as they were exhausted it took a hell of a time.

" **YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME"**

"Dammit" Natsu said,

"Natsu, are you listening" a voice in his head said

"Warren?"

"Its troublesome, the magic council is trying to launch the etherion"

"Wait, are they nuts" Natsu screamed, only to realize only he could here to Warren

"What happened, Natsu" Haru spoke

"The magic council are going to fire etherion, it could get us destroyed"

 _Etherion, but( Haru thought and glanced at Elie) how_

"Hey Haru" Natsu said and Haru looked his way

"Yes" Haru said

"Have you seen Walter" Natsu said, causing Haru to realize that the knight was nowhere to be seen

" **WHAT, WALTER, THAT KNIGHT, HE IS WITH YOU" ZED SAID WITH A TERRIFIED VOICE.**

"Yes" Natsu replied

"You Scared of em" Haru said

"Yes" Walter spoke from behind them" We knights can seal his powers"

"But why didn't you tell us" Haru asked

"I am sorry, I was trying to prevent this but now I can seal his powers for a little time"

"From how long"

"Once we entered the castle, I went to the place, the core where I finally found what I needed". He took out a box

"A box, what will that do" Natsu asked, puzzled

"This box is in which dark remote was sealed, I have de coded it and now I can seal his powers"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL KILL YOU" ZED SCREECHED AND DASHED TOWARDS THEM**

But natsu acted before zed could do anything and stopped" You stayin with me, bud, till we extract your power" he punched zed in the gut, even though it would not do much

Haru joined him and both of them attacked Zed, trying to stop him as Walter did the enchantment

"Now, Zed, your powers will be sealed" Walter spoke

 _Haru, a voice said in Haru's mind, I want you to wake that elie girl, I know she has the etherion within her, I want to use that power to stop Zed._

 _Are you nuts, haru said in his mind, you know that it can be dangerous._

 _Do what I say,please , we knights were appointed to stop this from happening, now we have to do our duty._

Haru hesitated but did go and wake elie up

"NOW" Walter screamed as Zed's powers started to get sealed

"Natsu" Warren said in his head "They have launched the etherion, you all should escape"

"RUN" Natsu screamed" Haru, Walter grab everyone and run, the council has launched the etherio-

"Release" Walter said as he took elie's hand and fired etherion at Zed, now drained of powers for a while, Zed was launched in the skies and ended up clashing with the etherion fired by the council, the two etherions crushed the dark mage and he died.

"Walter, What was that" Natsu asked, but suddenly they were back at fairy tail guild, all of them, except walter and the rave warriors.

"Natsu" Makarov said, surprised "What on earthland, how did you appear just like a flash"

"Where's Walter" Natsu asked, looking for the knight.

"He's gone" Lucy said, she told him that horoligium found out about walter warping them, but lost his life and disappeared along the black palace.

"And Haru and the others" Natsu asked

"He teleported them somewhere else, to a safe place" Lucy replied

"What, that's messed up" Natsu said,

That night, they prayed for Walter and the Other Knights. Somewhere else the rave warriors also did the same, so that the brave knights can rest in peace, with dark remote destroyed alongside zed, their job was completed.

Even though they couldn't say goodbye, the rave warriors and fairy tail members knew that they will meet again someday.

THE END

 _HEY GUYS, I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF A RUSHED ENDING AND IS NOT THAT GOOD, WELL I AM SORRY AS I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND WAS ALSO LOSING INTEREST IN IT, SO YEAH THIS IS THE END._


End file.
